


Special Talents

by willowwing



Series: The Rest of the Story... [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the phone rings in the middle of the night, it is never good... unless it's Jae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Talents

The chorus to Colors broke the silence in the dark room.

Yoochun cursed, turning reluctantly to glare at the phone glowing and vibrating on his nightstand. He reached for it automatically, his hand hesitating just before picking it up. A call from Jae in the middle of the night meant one of two things: an emotional crisis—which would involve hours of talking and drinking—or an invitation to go drinking—which would involve hours of talking and drinking. Either way he lost. He had to be on the set at six. He sighed, resigned, and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Son Hyun Joo says, ‘Park Yuchun has a lot of special talents?’ What in the fuck have you been doing with Hyun Joo?”

Yoochun rubbed his eyes, glad Jae couldn’t see the smile that had snuck onto his lips—definitely without his permission. He was too fucking exhausted to be amused at one of Jae’s drunken diva fits.

“He’s too old for you,” Jae continued without a breath.

Yoochun snorted. “Experience.”

Jae screeched. “I was looking for an excuse to call you. I didn’t think you actually slept with him.”

“An excuse? You need an excuse?” Yoochun drawled.

“I promised not to bother you while you had double filming.”

“And you are doing such a wonderful job.”

“You didn’t really sleep with him, did you?”

“Jae? Really?” Yoochun could “hear” Jae pouting through the phone. “No, I didn’t sleep with him. If I had the energy—and I _don’t_ —I would save it all for you.”

“Good.” 

Jae sounded somewhat mollified. If Yoochun played his cards right, he might just get back to sleep.

“You shouldn’t have teased me. Now I’m all wound up.”

Or maybe not. Yoochun flipped the covers back and sat up. “How close are you?”

This time he could hear Jae grin. “Outside.”

“Where you outside when you called?”

“Maaaybe...? Can I come in?”

Yoochun flipped the lock on the door, suddenly hearing Jae in stereo from the phone in his hand and the man outside his door. Turning he headed back to his bedroom. Dropping his phone on the nightstand, he crawled between the covers, scooting over to give Jae room to crawl in behind him. “Maybe in our next ten years together I’ll learn to say ‘no’ to you.”

Jae cuddled close, burying his face in Yoochun’s neck. “Don’t count on it.”

“Good thing I usually like your ideas then, huh?” Yoochun whispered already half-asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Original article here... http://sports.donga.com/3/all/20131230/59860232/2


End file.
